


the lover's city without her lover

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Booty Calls, Dirty Talk, F/M, Paris (City), Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Skype, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Tessa is visiting Paris with her Fam, but all she can think about it Scott.





	the lover's city without her lover

**Author's Note:**

> Tessa, do not read this. Thanks gal.

After visiting Provence, the Virtues had planned to go North and spend a few days in beautiful Paris. It has always been Tessa's favourite city and probably will be for a long time. This is why it had been so easy for her to move to Montreal, it was so similar. They were wandering the city without any target in mind, but Tessa couldn't help herself. She was thinking about Scott. They had been to Paris a few times for their competitions but they never had or took the time to explore the city. She was already taking millions of mental shots and notes of the places she wanted to visit with Scott, because Tessa wouldn’t be a Virtue if she couldn’t get her secret boyfriend out and about in the city of love.

Tessa was so lost in her head, that both her mom and Jordan had to repeat themselves multiples times or call her names over and over again. They knew, of course they knew. They were the women of her life, and both of them had been around when Tessa hadn’t know how to deal with her feelings for Scott, the stress of competition and everything in between. They know how deep these feeling were running through Tessa’s body and they understood how important it was for her — for them — to take it slowly and seriously. They couldn’t say they were dating, because let’s be honest. How would that work out exactly? — Hi, I’m Tessa and this is my skating partner of 20 years, but we’re dating; just learning about each other lives. Tessa chuckled at her thoughts and shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She needed to enjoy her family time away from Canada as much as she could.

She missed Scott, but he could wait until later when she was warm and cozy in her bed. 

Notre Dame de Paris, Sacré Coeur, les Champs Elysées, la Tour Eiffel, everything was on their to do list of the day. All three of them had been to Paris before so they wouldn’t go on all of them but what was a trip to Paris if you didn’t see the Eiffel tower or Notre Dame, right? She has asked her sister to capture memories for her instagram, snapping away herself. She sent some picture to Scott only, like the one of Tessa standing under a shop sign stating that only real love could pass this threshold. She sent it with a simple; “next time, we’ll try.” Throughout the entire day, Scott and Tessa were sending texts back and forth, needed that closeness. They rarely went that long without seeing each other and after two years of mostly leaning on the other it was really difficult for the duo to let go of that.

At some point during the day, Jordan had confiscated her phone and dropped it in her mom’s purse; the one place Tessa would go without her permission. She pouted like a child being refused a candy and refocused on her trip. She grabbed her mom by the arm and pulled on Jordan’s hand and the three Virtues were off to visit another touristic site. They walked back to their hotel a little after 9pm and Tessa was literally exhausted. She wanted a shower, Scott and her bed. Unfortunately for her, one of those things were not available yet. She went through her night routine before lying in her bed and powering her laptop on the bed. Kate and Jordan had veto’d sharing a room with her and even if she wouldn’t have minded one bit, she had been glad and had told them so. She had the freedom to talk to Scott for long hours as her night time would usually work with his afternoon breaks.

The last step of her night routine was cut by the well known ring of a FaceTime call and she jumped on the bed before clicking “accept”

“Hi Babe!”

“Well Hello there”

Scott was looking right below her chin and Tessa realized that she hadn’t put the shirt she usually slept in on yet. She blushed before moving to get the shirt but Scott stopped her and smirked. “Maybe we should take advantage of the situation, baby.” She laughed but let herself fall back on the mountain of pillows behind her, displaying her small bust to his eager eyes. “Damn, I miss those… and you.” murmured Scott in awe — as if he hadn’t seen them a thousands time by now. “Scott, they’re flat. There is nothing to see here.” Tessa looked down on herself all the time. She was confident and felt sexy and pretty most of the time, but one of her biggest insecurities had always been her chest, or more likely her non existent one. During her teenage years, she had begged and prayed to anybody that would listen to make her boobs grow without any success.

“T, you are gorgeous and I wish i could show you how much I love you and your body.” Scott moved until he was laying on their bed, laptop propped upleg. He was looking at her, eyes locked with hers and she smiled timidly. She was still not used to this. She loved him, have for a long time and will for the rest of her life; that she was sure of.

He moved on the other side of the screen and her eye followed the arch of his arms as he pulled his shirt off, making them even. She let her eyes wander over his body and she could feel her body react to the view. Scott had always had a strong body, but since their come back and the gym kicking schedule they had; his body had been more defined and strong. She loved it, who could blame her? She knew half the world were drooling on him but he was hers, finally.

“Do you want to… maybehavefacetimesexwithme?”

Tessa couldn’t believe what she had just said; it was such a Scott thing to say. She blushed even more and tried to hide her face with her hands but the unmistakable darkness in his eyes and the way his jaw clenched gave her the confidence boost she needed to push the comforter off her and putting the laptop on the far end of the bed, clear from her limbs. She tended to get a little crazy when lost in passion. “You are already getting ready and I haven’t even said a word, eager miss Virtue?” joked Scott as he was moving his laptop in a similar way.

“God, I miss you so much T.”

“I miss you too.”

The both of them discharged the rest of their clothes at the same time, making them laugh. Even with an ocean between them, they were still as in sync as if they were together. She was wiping tears from the corner her eyes and looked over at her laptop.

“I wish you were here, babe.”

“Me too, I miss touching you. I want to touch you.”

“Oh yeah.. and what would you do?”

Scott smirked and laid down, getting comfortable.

“first of all, I’d make sure you are comfortable. I would then take my time kissing you, letting my lips linger on yours, my tongue caress your upper lips and my teeth bit in your full bottom one. ” He watched as Tessa was shivering, her breathing deepening and knew it that moment that this could go either was really well or really bad. “I would then let our tongue tangle together and press my body on yours, just the way you like it.” He groaned at the way her body arched up; the way she would if he was above her. “I would move my lips down your neck, sucking and nipping at the spot right behind your ear.” Tessa was now touching and pressing on her neck, shivering and whimpering. She had never realized how powerful these kind of phone calls were.

“Scott.”

His body reacted and his hand was already moving down, well on its way to curl around his semi erected cock. She growled, eyes dilated and narrowed on his hand moving up and down. “This is mine.”

“Well, I’m just keeping it warm for your homecoming.” Tessa laughed at that, and asked him to turn; she wanted a better angle. Tessa’s hands were trailing up and down between her boobs, shivering at her own hands. “Scott. Talk.”

His face went from joking to turned on in a second, she knew how he liked when she gave him orders. If she wanted to turn him on all she had to do was touch herself, speak french or give orders. She was already doing two of them.

“You want me to talk? Should I tell you about my day then?” He was looking at him with the biggest smirk on his face, quite proud of his quip but Tessa still had one thing she could do. She bent her knees, shuffles around until she was facing the camera and let her legs fall open for Scott to see, her fingers already testing the territory. “Bébé, s’il te plait.”

Scott clicked and just like that, Tessa knew she was in for a ride.

She started to circle her clit and Scott’s groaned, actually groaned at her. “Stop.” Tessa’s hand stopped but didn’t move, she was waiting for her next cue, head jerking up and eyes locking with his.

“I want you to keep your legs wide open while you play with your tits, T.”

He was giving her instruction on how to do it and Tessa was simply following. She was whimpering and the urge to close her legs to relieve a bit of the pressure was strong, almost too strong for her to resist.

“Pull on them, pinched them.”

Tessa moaned Scott’s name and writhed on her bed as she would if he was here with her.

“ugh I need you.”

Tessa’s hands were frantic on her body, grabbing any patch of skin she could get without touching the place she needed to be touched the most. She was whimpering and writhing on her bed, eyes barely open to watch Scott touch himself. She knew he knew how much of a turn on it was for her. She could hear his breathing getting faster and shorter, the skin on skin noises were driving her crazy but what make her cross the invisible line was the way her name was being whispered and groaned. Her hands slid down her body and touched her core. She whimper rather loudly and soon enough, they were both looking at the other touching themselves.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Ask Scott, while looking darkly at her hands; one of them was keeping her open while the other was circling her clit and her opening. Shaking her head, Tessa whimpered letting go of herself.

“Scott, let me, please.”

“Do you want to come?”

Tessa nodded frantically and looked at him, her eyes were wild and unfocused, seating covering her body. She looked amazing.

“Yes Scott, I need it. It hurts”

Scott let go of his cock and pulled himself up a little bit, more sitting that laying down. He took the laptop and placed it between his legs, looking right at Tessa. “Listen carefully, and obey.” A noticeable shiver ran down Tessa’s spine and she nodded, bitting her lips. Her hands were visibly shaking and Scott loved that he could do that even miles apart.

“Move in front of the laptop, far away so that I can see entirely see you.”

“Get on your knees, sitting up”

“Spread your legs”

“Let your hair fall down your shoulder.”

“Slowly slide down your right hand down to your core, open yourself using only your middle and pointer finger.”

Scott watched fascinated that Tessa was simply following, not complaining — but he really shouldn’t. Tessa had always been a pleaser. She loved to please people and she knew that doing what she was told was pleasing him. She whimpered when the light breeze from the open window touched her core, squirming away. “Scott, oh God!”

“Do you want more? Do you want to fuck yourself? Burry your finger so deep inside you it will hurt?”

She whined, her body as tensed as it could get. Dirty talk had always been a turn on, but she had never taken in consideration how Scott dirty talking to her would make her react, and Jesus was it good.

“fill yourself; two fingers all the way in.”

“Keep them in, don’t move.”

“I said, Don’t move!”

“Scott, I can’t!” Her hips were jerking up, trying to get the friction her body desperately needed. Her throat was dry from the constant moaning and groaning. She was playing with her chest with her other hand, trying to focus on something else while she couldn’t move her fingers.

“I want you to push another finger in.”

“Slowly.”

“Good?”

She nodded, incapable of talking anymore. Her brain had shut down.

“Move your hips, just the way I like.”

“Keep your fingers deep, push them up”

“you like it when it hurts, don’t you”

Tessa had been so keyed up that her orgasms crashed on hers without warning. She curled on herself shaking and moaning his name. Scott came at the sound of his name and both of them were left panting on their respective beds. She rolled around and face the camera, her body still twitching with aftershocks. Scott came back with a clean chest and Tessa pouted at that. She loved his taste and she wasn’t ashamed of it. What happened between Scott and her were theirs only.

“I can’t wait to come home and do that again in person.”

“5 days left, baby.”


End file.
